


I Almost Lost You

by Deriliarch



Series: Prompt list blurbs [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deriliarch/pseuds/Deriliarch
Summary: A collection of short, unrelated prompt fills that different people sent from a prompt list post. Different tones, styles, POV, and relationships feature throughout.--The hug in the Shrieking Shack was so many things.





	I Almost Lost You

Two grown men with two ruined lives 12 years apart, holding each other at arms length with hard, hard hands. They couldn’t talk, not in front of the children; they couldn’t take the time, not knowing what they knew about Peter. But in honesty, what would they say? What _could_ they say, in that moment? 

The hug in the Shrieking Shack was so many things. It was, ‘I love you’, it was ‘how could you’, it was ‘I missed you’, it was ‘I’m sorry I’m so sorry God I’m so sorry.’ It was ‘I was wrong’ and ‘how could I ever’, it was ‘so much time, gone’ and ‘I wish I could have waited’. It was ‘it could have been so different’ and ‘how could you leave me’. 

It was ‘I almost lost you.’

Almost. But not quite. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not yet.


End file.
